


Loss

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: Comment Fic Fills [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blackjack is his lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://ff-exchange.dreamwidth.org/34105.html?thread=336953&posted=1#cmt432441).

"Are you sure?" Daryl calls, goading and cocksure. When Setzer turns back to look, she's standing at the bottom of the plank, one hand planted on a well-defined hip. "You could still recoup your losses."

Setzer grins at her. "I can't; there's nothing left to bet with. You cleaned me out, my lady. No easy feat." He hopes he sees her around Jidoor again -- to win back his coin, and perhaps dinner with her.

Daryl lifts her free hand and gestures at the Blackjack. "You're standing on something to bet with."

And Setzer throws his head back and laughs heartily. "You're joking." He doesn't bring in the plank just yet. He folds his arms on the railing and looks down at this feisty vixen.

"I'm not," Daryl says. "She'd be better off in the hands of a real pilot, anyway."

He almost laughs again at the absurdity of the claim, but doesn't want to offend her. "And where is your ship, my lady?"

"Being built," Daryl says without hesitation. She hefts her coinpurse, heavy with Setzer's gil. "With your money."

He grins; he likes this woman. "Then you don't need my ship. I do, however." He drops a kiss to the polished railing. "I'm quite attached to her."

Now Daryl laughs. "So I see. Very well, I'll spare you the loss of your one true love."

"Most kind."

"But watch the skies, Gabbiani. You'll have competition soon enough."

"I hope so," Setzer says. He watches Daryl walk back into town, and rubs his hands along the Blackjack's railing. "I hope so."


End file.
